Cheaters?
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Corey Breaks up with Mason in public. Brett is ecstatic...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

He didn't mean to over hear...

Well it was concerning Mason, so really...yes **he did**. He wanted to hear every word, every action, every verb that made him think of Mason's precious puppy face. He'd walked into the Changing rooms taking off his Lacrosse Protection. When he heard Corey shouting.

"So who is it?" He asked, anger building.

* * *

"That's so typical of you to think it's someone else. **I'd never** cheat on you" Mason said. Straight away Brett can tell he's telling the truth. But Hewitt's voice is edgy, making the compliment sound fake.

"Bullshit!" Corey shouts. Mason leaves first, even when he leaves the room Brett can smell the embarrassment that he leaves behind. He can hear the Younger Guy's foot-steps, but Corey is shouting at him as he's walking. Brett goes to the door, and takes a sneaky peak out at the cool Beige corridoor, and wills himself to stop looking at Mason's ass.

"That's it Hewitt, walk away! Go back to fucking all those Chimera's online!" Corey's Screeching.

* * *

"Fuck off!" Mason yells back.

Brett closes the door, using it as a Barrier from Corey's rampant anger clawing it's way through the blue door paint. Mason wasn't a cheater. He just wasn't. However, He had to remind himself never to get Corey angry in future. Brett never saw Skinny Corey as much of a Threat, until now. He'd heard them arguing before, but it was always in Private.

Private enough that Brett could hear them alone. For Corey to call out Mason in the Corridoor, that meant two things. One, Corey was probably really done with Mason for good. And Two, Now Brett could finally see if Mason still had that Lacrosse Crush on him. He'd been hoping for months that he had.

* * *

Brett knew he had to wait. But he couldn't wait for to long. A few weeks later Corey had already gotten a New Boyfriend called Clay. He'd seen them, in the Library once, but more so outside of School in bars. He'd nod a Hello, but Corey made it clear, that he didn't want to talk to him, maybe it was because he knew what it was about.

When He heard Guy's talking about Mason in the stands, that when he knew he'd have to take action.

* * *

 _"No Mason today..."_ The Blonde said.

 _"I know it sucks, I've kind of gotten used to that hottie grinning at me as I play"_

 _"Where's he's been? He's been invisible, since Corey dumped his ass"_

 _"I Know...Corey was crazy to dump that. It was a hot ass at that" The Older Boy said with a Chuckle._

* * *

Brett controlled his Temper. He asked Liam about him. But he said that Mason's didn't want to see anyone, that he was still trying to recover. Brett nodded., But he knew that he'd have to go over to Mason's house. When he got home he threw his Lacrosse Kit in the washing Machine, showered and pulled on smart dark Trousers.

"A shirt, which Shirt?" Brett said holding up a Tie Dye shirt with Outrageous colours on it.

"God Brett no!" Are you trying to make your date **Blind**?" Lori asked.

* * *

She'd been happier and brighter, after getting a Boyfriend herself. Brett obviously wanted to see this Guy, but Lori had kept putting it off., Brett was starting to doubt if he was real. But played along. If he wore the wrong shirt to Mason's house, both Satomi's Were's could be in the same boat, bragging about imaginary Guys.

Brett pulled out a couple more shirts and she gazed at them. She pointed at the Dark Green one.

"Wasn't that the one that you saved Mason in, it might bring up bad memories for him"

* * *

"Yes you're right...how do you know it's Mason?" Brett asked his Sister.

"Cause when Corey broke up with him you told the whole pack **one by one** with this really weird smile on your face" She answered.

"Means nothing, I could be interested in Corey"

* * *

He threw more shirts on the bed as Lori laughed. "You're always complaining that Corey was a dick, that he wasn't strong, or courageous enough for Mason. Plus you've got Mason's Favourite Zombie movies in your Bed Drawer. The Re-make that Mason was talking about is Pre-booked at the Olivier Cinema this Weekend. Jordan found your tickets"

"Wow, the whole Pack's been on the ball. How do you know they're Mason's favourites?"

"God, you really have **no idea** how much you talk about your Beacon Hills Boyfriend!" lori cooed.

* * *

"He's not my...Oh...that's a nice T-shirt. I'll wear this. Hopefully Mason will find it...suitable for me" Brett said. He shooed his Little Sister out changed, checked himself out in the mirror and grabbed his things. He Knocked at Mason's door with Fresh flowers and Luxury Sweets. He'd Texted Mason before hand and knocked on the door.

He smiled as Mason opened the door in Dark Knight pyjamas. His eye widened and he stayed frozen to the spot, covering his chest with his arms.

* * *

"Brett...I...thought you were coming tomorrow" Mason said.

"I thought I'd surprise you"

"Mission Accomplished...but I"

* * *

"I can come back some other time..." Brett said calmly.

"No, that's not fair on you. Come in...it's okay...I need to talk to you privately anyway" Mason said.


End file.
